


The Crawlers

by AwatereJones



Series: Crawlers [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alt Verse, Comedy, Drama, Gen, Horror, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So...finaly the title comes to fruition. The virus is mutating, those affected are now changing into something less human in appearance and let's not forget the fact little Mica and Rhiannon are out there running for their lives. Can the SUV catch up? Will they save them? Will anyone explain what the hell Crypto is? And as for Jack...will he resolve things with Ianto?





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto was like a machine, Owen watching with awe "Will he get tired soon?"

"He has a purpose" Jack said as he carefully drove the SUV at the fence post, crunching it under the vehicle as they followed, the fence folding over, "He will go until he stumbles, realises he is not safe out there. Then we will drive with him in here."

"Is that….shit." Owen sighed as they came to a halt, Ianto kneeling by a body with a grimace, "Ianto?"

"Not them, one of the staff from the camp. Looks like she was attacked" Ianto said as he looked up, "We are heading in the right direction."

"Tosh and Suzie are watching for them in case they reach the Homestead before we do, they will not fire on them." Jack promised as he leaned out the window of the SUV, "We can move faster now we know their direction, Crypto? You wanna ride or run?"

The animal answered by taking off and Ianto sighed, clambering in as they took off. Soon Ianto was laughing along with the other two men as they bounced and rumbled, fences, and bush no match for the huge grillwork as the animal tried to lead them through the less dense areas.

"You think we will get there before dark?" Owen asked, "We are fair booking it."

"Mimi can't walk this far, Rhia will be carrying her by now" Ianto said as he leaned through the seats, "They will be slow moving, we should catch up to them."

"If we go by a timeline, they must have spent at least one night in camp after the event before turning happened this far out … slept rough at least one night, maybe two" Jack panted as he swung the wheel and grimaced, the SUV slamming against a rock then bouncing off, "Fuck, Suzie will go off about that."

"What's that? He's stopped" Ianto said after another hour of bouncing about and they stopped, Ianto feeling sick as he slid out and walked over to look down at the body face down in the creek. He knew without looking and stepped back, "its Rhia."

"Are you sure?" Owen asked as he knelt to reach out.

"I … her scarf…Don't…don't touch her. Please. She's dead" Ianto said thickly, "Mica is out here alone."

"Will she keep heading in the same direction?" Jack asked "Ianto?"

"I don't know, she didn't know the place like we did, we played here as kids, this entire valley. Mica only came here a few times, she is just so little. Crypto, go ahead and find her please."

He obliged and Ianto crouched, taking a moment near his sister's body then he rose, blowing out air, "I am walking to the SUV. Please don't turn her until I am gone. I don't want to know …I ….just… be quick."

Jack watched Ianto wearily clamber in the back of the SUV then nodded, Owen reaching out to turn the corpse over and he swore softly, "She was not turned. Look. Something attacked her."

"Shit" Jack started to run, "Come on, it will be chasing the child won't it?"

Owen followed and soon they were racing along, "Tell me Crypto is micro chipped or something."

"No, but it's over that way" Ianto pointed, "he's sure she is close, go faster."

They crested a small rise, the SUV taking some air as Owen whooped and then they smashed down. Owen glanced over at Jack, "I know. Don't tell Suzie, right?"

Wild laughter as they sped along, "Ianto?"

"Wait, it's not like a phone call" Ianto sighed as he rubbed his temples, "Oh shit. He has her up a tree, trees, look for some trees."

"THERE" Owen pointed with a glance back of confusion and they stopped at a copse of trees, Crypto underneath peering up with interest.

"MICA" Ianto staggered from the vehicle, running towards the dog, then he looked up and cried out with relief, "Darling. Oh Mimi, come here."

She just stared down at him silently.

"What if she's one of them" Owen said as he drew back, "Can she jump?"

"She had her appendix out six months back" Ianto said as he looked the tree up and frowned, "Mimi? You stuck honey bunny?"

"Uncle?"

Ianto seized a branch and hauled himself up, Jack moving to assist and he enjoyed the 'hand on the butt' manoeuvre…which one? Well, both of them enjoyed it I think. Ianto glanced back and grinned, then was gone as he climbed like he was born to it.

He reached her and found her clinging on for dear life, her eyes wild as her fingers seemed to be stuck.

"You cramping?" he whispered, "want me to hold on for you?"

She looked at him as he moved closer, sliding behind her to cuddle her and she sobbed with relief as she saw it was really him.

"Bad Mister Hayes hurt Mama" she whispered into his big safe chest.

"I know love, but he's gone now" Ianto replied.

"No he's not" she said with a frown, "He's over there by the creek."

Ianto looked where she was pointing and felt ill as the Zomboid seemed to hear and turned in their direction.

"JACK! TO YOUR LEFT" Ianto yelled and Jack swung to see the thing starting to move towards them.

"Owen, run for the SUV, I will put it down" Jack said as he drew his Webley.

The Zomboid came.


	2. well...that was intense

This one moved differently, this was the first thing Ianto saw from his vantage point, it was crouching, every now and then using it's hands to push itself along almost like …

"Jack, they are mutating" Ianto cried out with new horror as he clung tighter to the tree, do these things jump? Obviously not climb but if they are more powerful…

The Webley barked twice, then Jack cursed as he turned to run, the thing never hesitating as spurts from it showed he had aimed true. The boom of the shotgun had it tumbling back as Owen slammed back against the SUV and then pumped again, running towards the trees and Jack met him, grabbing the shotgun to turn and fire once more while still in motion.

The head exploded over the rocks.

"Ew" Mica said softly and Ianto snorted.

"Yeah. Ew" he agreed, watching Owen approach and look up, "Owen, he's preoccupied, wanna see if you can scrape some paint off by driving under me?"

Owen's grin told Ianto he was eager to piss Suzie off more and he ran back to the SUV as Jack crouched over the Zomboid with a look of extreme interest. The engine had him rising to watch Owen drive it like he stole it, bouncing in the seat as he clutched the wheel with a maniacal grin and he did touch the tree with the bumper but managed to get under Ianto without too much scrapping.

"OK Love, cling to me, just me" Ianto crooned as Jack caught on and clambered to the roof of the SUV, within reach and he helped Ianto untangle himself from the branches to step down onto the roof of the reinforced cab.

"Hi" Jack said softly, Ianto held fast against him with the little one between, Ianto's blush as he looked back making Jack lose time.

"Finished?" Own asked, "She might wanna breathe now ya saved her. Shame to smother her to death."

Ianto laughed softly as he stepped back and Mica looked at the handsome man with the bluest eyes in the entire world. She smiled.

"Wow, she has your smile" Jack said softly, then he looked down and gestured for Owen to open the back, giving them another level to clamber down on. Once on firm ground Jack let Ianto walk off to one side away from the thing Owen was now taking photographs of with wonder.

"Mama's gone" she said sadly, "He eatted her."

"I'm sorry love, bad things happened and a lot of people are gone" Ianto decided on honesty, "We are scared too but we have to stick together and look after each other, right? Lisa is gone too, I am all alone."

Crypto leaned against them and Ianto snorted, "Apart from Crypto, we still have him and he's pretty cool he sez."

She threw her arms around the large creature and nuzzled into him as he comforted her and Ianto rose to walk back to the other two.

"It moved more like a quadruped, not upright, more on all fours. I've not seen that before" Ianto said as he crouched next to them, "Its back was hunched, it looked like something out of a video game."

"Yeah, thinking the same" Owen muttered, "Mutating. Maybe… sounds stupid but… regressing? I mean, early man used his hands maybe? Like monkeys?"

"Moved so fast" Ianto looked at Jack, "Faster on all fours than upright, like they are getting smart in that form."

"Agreed" Jack froened, "Same lack of hair, ugly skin…looks like he was trying to tear the clothing off."

"I think the problem is all the turns we've seen are fresh. This is the first one that has had a few days or so. What will they be like in a week?" Owen sat back on his heels and looked at Ianto, "Not in those files?"

"No, I think they put them down before that, or hid them better" Ianto rose to look back, checking Crypto was still happy to babysit.

"Well, I vote we nuke them from space" Owen rose as well, "Got a spaceship handy?"

Ianto laughed softly, "A Ripley quote? Really?"

"Aliens, the second movie. Loved that" Owen smiled, then it faded, "Although these look more like the ones in the third one. Mixed with dog DNA or something."

Ianto glanced at Crypto again as his face paled, "Or something."

"You said they didn't get him" Jack said as he swung to look as well.

"They didn't. His mate… she died on impact and her remains were… scattered." Ianto sighed, "We never found all of her to bury. The sirens were getting close and I had to hide him. I introduced him as my pet, like a normal dog. He came to work with me and hid in the archives most days, everyone thought he was a lovely doggie. Even Yvonne petted him with no idea he could bite her head off. When called on for ELite Missions he camewith. They thought he was a service animal or something."

"What the fuck are we talking about?" Owen asked softly, looking from one to the other then at the creature who was lifting its head to look back at them.

"Crypto is from the planet Gerovia" Jack said calmly, "Shape shifters who prefer animal form. Usually Dog or Cat or forms similar. They are telepaths, Jesus he must have been so relieved you were first on the scene."

"Actually I wasn't" Ianto grimaced, "The Heddlu officer wasn't telepathic and panicked when a dog the size of a horse appeared. He attacked and Crypto killed him. Then I came along and was able to show him an image in my mind of a dog, much better than a glow in the dark teeth gashing alien."

Owen blinked as he looked at the creature, "Shit."

"One of his favourite words too" Ianto laughed, "He likes you ya know."

"Thank fuck for that then."


	3. faithful

"Question" Owen said as they headed for home, "Telepathic. Are those things too?"

Ianto swung to look back at the man happily cuddling the child and dog, "What?"

Crypto made a chuffing noise and Ianto relaxed, "Oh, are you sure?"

Chuff

"Crypto says no. He can hear us, most humans are like static when he tries to listen, me and Jack are clear as a bell but he was wary of answering. Apparently he thinks Suzie might be able to but is unaware so she doesn't try" Ianto canted his head as if listening, "Those things are silent. Their brain waves must be so low the frequency is almost not there at all. They do not hear us or one another."

"Shit" Owen frowned, "But if they are getting stronger, what if they start to?"

"He will know long before we do" Ianto assured Owen, "It will also mean he will hear one coming sooner so maybe not such a bad thing."

"Yeah" Owen perked up, "Yeah."

Jack glanced at Ianto who looked back, both of them knowing he was blowing smoke up Owen's arse but it was working as he started to cluck at the little girl who was enamoured with the stethoscope he had given her, sitting to listen to the creature's heart with glee. A side to Owen they hadn't seen before and it was now easy to see why he was so abrasive. He was a little softie under all that crustiness and no doubt hurt a lot when a child until he had learnt to hide. Ianto knew that side well. He hid his too.

"Done… swap?" Owen said and Ianto clambered between the seats as Jack enjoyed the view, holding back the urge to touch that pert arse disappearing into the back, then Owen came out like some weird baboon child being born flopping into the passenger seat before righting himself.

"Hi."

"Hey Owen, she OK?"

"Some cuts and bruises, her little hands are sore from clutching the tree but she is physically OK" he replied as he turned to watch Ianto get a blanket to roll her in, turning her into a huge baby doll so he could nurse her and rock her gently "Mentally, she's beat up some. She's a survivor though, already looking for ways to feel better. Good sign."

"Here we go" Jack said as he swung into the front yard and was met with some stony faces. "Shit. Miss something?"

"Maybe this is a new infection" Owen said as he peered out at the approaching women with a stony glare, "This one turns them all into nasty prick eatting bitches?"

"Owen" Ianto scolded as he opened his door and slid out, Mica in his arms. Gwen was the first to react, her face changing to one of horror as she rushed to help, taking the child and hugging her as she crooned that it was alright now Aunty Gwen had her.

Ianto and Crypto shared a glance and Jack coughed softly, "Careful, that was loud."

"What was" Owen whispered as he swung back to Jack.

"Someone just answered you saying not all appear breedable" Jack hissed and Owen's face fell as he stared then he slapped a hand over his mouth as he looked at the dog and snorted.

They were so alike.

"We had a mini uprising while you were gone" Suzie said in a low tone as she sidled around by Jack, "Missus Aunty Gwen there wanted to quarantine you all. Got quite bitchy…what? Jack stop laughing."

"Sorry, it's not you. Just nerves, come on. Let's get inside, the things have started to mutate" Jack said, refocusing the team and slapping down any talk of leadership change. As they walked back he took a good hard look at the woman now arguing with Ianto who wanted the child back.

She was going to be a problem unless she learnt control.

Crypto finished the argument in progress with a loud woof as he leapt up, knocking Gwen down to lick her face and Ianto snatched up the child and took off for the house, Crypto now sitting on Gwen with a dopey vacant look, his tongue lolling.

"Way to take one for the team" Jack whispered, projecting so the dog would look at him, eyes dancing with mirth.

Owen was deep in discussion with Tosh, samples appearing from his pockets as they pulled microscopes over and made notes on pads. Ianto didn't want to know if any were from Rhia but surmised it likely.

"Aye, aye? Who have we here then?" Rhys was kind and gentle as he knelt by the chair Ianto had flopped into, pulling the blanket back to smile at the little one inside, "A princess? What a mighty quest you have been on Sir Ianto. Vanquishing demons and saving a real princess. Wow. She must be hungry."

"Yes please" a little voice said with Ianto's vowels making Jack smile as he listened.

"Awwwwwww, for you my love, I shall get the ice cream Sir Ianto has saved for such a special occasion as the coming of our Princess."

"Thank you" Ianto said softly, Rhys patting his shoulder as he rose to go get a bowl.

"Oi, what about the faithful sidekick?" Owen asked.

"Yes, of course. Where is Crypto."

"OI!"


	4. meow

Mica had decided she liked Uncle Rhys and was happily eating ice cream in his lap as he told her a story so Ianto took the chance to go outside with Crypto to commune. Now Jack knew the truth he knew what they were doing and followed, intending to speak but was surprised when Ianto started to speak.

"Nothing. Not even static, I've never met someone with such a silent mind" Ianto was saying as he settled on the edge of a raised flower bed and Crypto sat, looking straight at Jack.

Ianto huffed.

"Change the subject why don't ya. Well, of course I feel something for him, you think it makes it easier for me having feelings for someone like that? So soon after Lisa?" Ianto let his head fall back, "He suspects, I think he knows and I want to tell him. How can I tell him though, I mean… he is as changeable as the weather. One minute I feel we have a connection but… then he slams done those shields and I feel the mental slap for being cheeky enough to seek comfort."

"Ianto" Jack spoke softly and Ianto jumped, then glared at Crypto who simply grinned.

"Jack."

"Ianto, I am sorry if I seem to close you out. Sometimes when stressed or confused I shield, it is something we were taught in basic training. It's a habit. If you seek and I am quiet, prod and I will realise and let you in" Jack sat next to him "There is something else, what is it?"

"Gwen"

Jack hadn't expected that and he thought back to Ianto retreating when she had arrived and the way he seemed to wraith around her. She was the blank? Not him?

"She gives off a vibe?"

"No. She gives off nothing" Ianto frowned "Like she isn't there."

Jack had thought that had been him and was surprised, knowing he had not thought about it, "So… you instantly disliked her?"

"Yeah. I don't know why but…yeah. Crypto gets a bad juju off her too. We don't know why. Maybe it's just her personality…I don't know."

Jack considered, "Ianto…I don't know what is fully going on, I can only keep treading water if there is a chance of somewhere to head once I get my bearings. I don't want us to falter but I feel like I need help here."

"I am attracted to you, I am annoyed with the way my house has been taken over and I feel like I am the odd man out. I have lost everything and to get my niece back is a bonus I didn't think I would get. I really thought I was going to either burry their remains or hunt them down to kill what they had become. Now…I am so tired and confused."

"Hungry too I bet" Jack surmised, "Come on, let's go eat something and then see if we can get some sleep, yeah?"

Ianto nodded as he rose and Jack took a chance, "And one more thing before we go in."

Ianto turned to face him.

"I am attracted to you as well. Very much so but I will wait for you to be ready for each step OK?" Jack promised, "As long as you know…I want to lay with you. OK?"

Ianto blushed as he smiled and looked down, Crypto rolling his eyes.

" **Gods just rut and get it over with"**

"Oi!" Ianto spluttered as the dog trotted inside and Jack snorted with amusement.

"You're right. He is like Owen."

.

.

.

.

.

Rhys was surprised when Ianto shied away from the roast and instead chose a tomato sandwich. Jack wondered why and Crypto sent him the reason, the roasting pan sitting on the stove top now getting a glare as Jack rose to put it out.

"Rhys, find another dish for the oven please, this one was used for other things and is not suitable for food prep" Jack said and Rhys granted as he pulled open the warming drawer and pulled out another slightly smaller one.

"This will do I suppose" he shrugged and Ianto looked at Jack with obvious relief as Jack winked and headed through to see what was happening with the others.

Gwen rose, "Is he with you? Can we have a discussion now?"

"Meow" Ianto muttered and Jack turned to him.

" **Said the cat's mother"**

Crypto walked in and jumped up to stare at Gwen.

The room was silent as people gaped and Owen looked up form the file he was scribbling in, "Hey, do you remember if that fella had all his hair or it was partial? It all happened so fast."

" **Partial"**

Owen went back to his report like nothing was wrong with having a conversation with a dog and Gwen slowly sat, gripping the chair as Crypto turned to look directly at her.

"What are you?" she demanded.

" **I could ask the same thing"**

"Leave him alone" Jack said as he entered, "This is his house as much as it's Ianto's and we will respect the entities that were here first."

"Entities"

"Gwen, you can always leave if you don't like it" Jack said as he settled next to the dog and reached out to place an arm around him, "These are one of my favourate beings. They are loving, kind and loyal. Not my fault one has never shown itself to you before."

"A dog" she said with incredulity, "You are telling me dogs can talk."

"Cats can do but never have anything to say to us lesser beings" Owen said more to himself than anyone else and Jack hid the grin as Lucifer chose that moment to stalk past with a flicking tail.

Gwen gold-fished.


	5. truce?

"So it moved on all fours?" Tosh asked with interest, leaning forward, "Like… an ape?"

"Hands and feet but bowed back…the knees looked like he was using them at times but when he got speed up it was hands and feet, bent at the knees like a dog." Owen nodded "sorry Crypto mate, I mean… like a quadruped."

Crypto settled back down with his head in Jack's lap.

"And fast" she frowned.

"Yeah, like powering along. Reminded me of a bloody racehorse the way it galloped" Owen shivered.

"So…you think they have all mutated or there was something else to this one?" Gwen finally joined the conversation and Crypto blinked. She blinked back and frowned.

"I have a horrible feeling this mutation is part of the process and they are not finished yet. I have no idea what they will be in the end….if there is an end. Or is this a situation where they will continue to mutate every week or so regardless?" Ianto was leaning against the door frame, "Gwen, please tell me why you are so closed off. Are you just suspicious and afraid or is it your natural way to hide from us? Torchwood are more than we seem, always were. Crypto is a being from another planet, another Verse all together. You re Welsh, from this planet I know but you have something about you. What is it? What have you been in contact with?"

She looked at him and frowned as Rhys entered with more sandwiches.

"Something happened …. Like that weird gas thing you were caught up in? Remember love? You said it gave you a terrible headache. T1 came to tell you to forget about it didn't they?" Rhys asked and Jack blinked slowly as Ianto grunted.

"Gas. A pink gas? Ianto asked and sh nodded "You were Retconed, you were the Heddlu officer that responded. It was in London, you chased it though the sewers …hours under there. They never said your name in the files. Ah. Makes sense now. You were Retconed but resisted it. Tell me Gwen, how much of it lingers in you? It didn't die but was removed so…what happened to the entity's footprint?"

She blinked again as Jack started to laugh.

"A lotherigan. Shit. No wonder she's blank. It was trapped was it" he pointed.

"Yes. I think some remnant lingers" Ianto nodded, "Why Crypto and I were slightly freaked out. It's not an empty void…more of an echo."

"Did you just call my missus a void?" Rhys asked with surprise.

"No… her subconscious" Ianto explained, "When she was exposed to the gas her mind was changed, not damaged just… singled out. It is in need of a bridge to re-establish herself. Has she been a bit distant since? More work involved and flighty?"

"Yep"

"Well, there ya go" Ianto shrugged, "She is still altered even though not in any danger."

"You can fix it?"

"I don't need fixing" she barked, rising with annoyance, "You talk like I am afflicted or something, I'm fine."

"Technically Gwen is right" Jack defended her, "There is nothing wrong with her mind, it's just closed off. She can access it, she is fine and firing on all cylinders. We have bigger problems right now than some work related injury that had side effects not affecting her everyday life."

"I agree" Ianto backed him up, "Gwen had suffered an injury and healed from it. It is the scarring from the event that lingers. It makes not difference to her intelligence or problem solving skills. I say that if she is comfortable in her own skin it is totally her business."

"Thank you Pet" she said with a soft smile and Jack hid a smile as Ianto deftly not only took attention from the alien sitting beside him licking his paw but made Gwen aware that everyone in the room was entitled to their own life.

She got it.

"Crypto, ah… I am sorry if I acted like you were not important" she sighed, "I guess this thing has us all a bit freaked out."

Crypto looked up at her and grunted then looked at Ianto.

"Freaked as in discombobulated" Ianto said softly and the creature went back to licking its paw.

"Right, well if it's all the same to everyone I really want a hot bath and some sleep" Ianto rose and yawned, Jack rising as well.

"I will move my things to your room, makes sense we share so Rhys and Gwen can have the double bed in my room." Jack said and Gwen beamed.

"Oh, that's kind. Thanks" Rhys said happily.

It wasn't until they were gone that Gwen's smile faded, realising Jack was declaring his intent to move in with Ianto. She glanced at Rhys who was grinning as he talked energetically with Toshiko and she tried not to frown.

Crypto licked his paw some more as he watched her covertly.

Like he would for some time to come.


	6. don't poke the space alien fuzzy thing with teeth

"I am just saying, two men…is that where she should sleep?" Gwen hissed as she looked around furtively, her hands wringing as she tried to convince Rhys that they should take Mica.

"Look, she doesn't even know us and the last strangers tried to fucking eat her" he replied without turning from the dishes in the sink, "It's not like they are gonna have sex with her in the bed for fucksake, I doubt they've even got that far yet."

"But…two men…"

Rhys slammed the pot down making the bubbles cascade over the lip of the sink and he swung to finally face her, "Look here missus, I put up with a lot of shit from you on a daily basis and sometimes you even realise and apologise later but this one? I'm calling bullshit, right? Leave them the fuck alone. Our girl was long gone and you know it, taking someone else's will not help that. You chose to continue working, I supported that. Who is to blame for the miscarriage. You for being in the wrong place at the wrong time and getting sideswiped by the getaway car or me for letting you still be on active duty. The guy high on meth behind the wheel? Your captain who knew you were almost five month gone but put you on the detail? What. Tell me. Who. The only ones that should not be getting the stink eye are these men who are doing everything they can to keep us alive. Anwen…she is gone. We grieve, as we must. One day, god willing, we will have another chance and be more fucking careful but taking that child does not help things. She is not yours. Christ, if she were here she would have been in a crèche or something right? You back on duty and me back driving coz we needed the money. When it all went down…her appendix would have turned her into one of those things anyway. Don't you see that love?"

Gwen had been listening and she sank into a chair as she sighed, plucking at the table cloth as she nodded, "I know Rhys, but I still imagine her. We were so close."

Crypto slid from under the table and slunk from the room unseen, heading up to watch the men who were setting up a single bed in the room they were now taking as their own.

"Hey Cryp, just thinking we put this here by our bed for now." Ianto said softly.

" **If she settles and there are no nightmares we can clear out the walk-in-robe there and make that into her little room, like a mattress will fit in there and it will be like a cubby house…it was large enough for a nursery once"** Crypto pointed out calmly, " **She and I can sleep in there happily. No need to shrink the room with another bed. If she wants you she will want your bed anyway, not that."**

Jack straightened up and looked at the creature, "You know, that is an excellent idea buddy. Ianto, are you OK with the clothing and stuff to be removed to the attic for now, just leave what we need on the shelves by the door?"

Ianto nodded and they quietly removed the clothing of his grandparents, one or two things of his Grandy's sliding back on the rail as he felt the need to keep him close in spirit. Jack watched and nodded, accepting that.

They then dragged the mattress in and Crypto was right, it fitted like a glove and left a small space for a wooden box to be placed upside down for a small table, room for her lamp and bit and bobs. Jack quite enjoyed the view as Ianto knelt on his hands and knees with his arse facing him, clambering about on the floor. It looked like a little hidden room and as Ianto was making up the bed the cat stalked in and stomped onto the middle of the cover Ianto was trying to straighten, glared at him in a full eye lock of doom then lay down and went limp like he was dead.

"Oh. Fine. Seems to have pleased the gods then" Ianto said sarcastically as he gave up and sat back to frown at the cat.

Jack stifled his laughter and went to move their bed back to the centre of the wall…their bed. Huh.

Jack looked over at the PJs folded on the side that was clearly Ianto's with the neat precision placement of things then grinned, pulling things from his pockets and dumping them unceremoniously on the other beside table.

Claimed.

Done.

"Whatcha doing?"

Jack looked at the doorway where the little girl seemed tiny and he knelt with his arms open to encourage her into them, "Come here princess, me and Uncle Ianto made you a secret room where bad things can't find you."

He carried her in and found Ianto had unearthed some solar lights that were little fairy lights, stinging them around the room with a soft hum as the solar charger sat inside the window frame.

"OH WOW!" she squealed with glee "A KITTY!"

Ianto stepped back and sighed as she collapsed and cuddled the cat who seemed pleased with the adoration.

"Typical, all that work and she likes the little shit" Ianto sniggered.

Jack pulled him close and kissed the shell of his ear, pleased when Ianto didn't pull away but coloured softly.

Crypto watched from the end of the big bed and glanced back at the door.

He would make sure it was locked tonight.

That woman was rubbing him the wrong way.


	7. excuse you!

They enjoyed the roast meal in the smaller pan, Ianto groaning at the silky gravy with delight that Rhys preened about happily. Mica had decided she liked Owen and sat between him and Ianto with her little spoon moving the potato and gravy at speed, poor little bugger was famished and Rhys rose to slide another hunk of meat onto the plate for her as well.

Ianto watched with silent amusement as did Crypto.

_**Thought she was a vegan thing** _

Ianto glanced down at Crypto who sat calmly watching and he plucked a piece of meat from his plate and offered it, the lip smacking telling him it was enjoyed.

"See? I think we all deserve some meat. Good for the energy levels and such, besides. Mica always liked meat, why I snuck her meat sammies when we were out for a picnic. It was…not her idea." Ianto couldn't say her name, Crypto grimacing as he knew Rhiannon would hurt him for some time.

"I like meat" Jack said around a mouthful like a heathen, "Any sort, me."

Owen started to snort, choking on his food and Tosh slapped his back as she grinned as well and Jack caught up to himself, laughing with the food now swallowed, "Well…you clearly know what I mean."

Ianto smiled softly, "Anyone else needs a top-up of orange?"

"Yes please" Suzie said happily and she looked over at the little girl, "You know, you have your uncle's nose. I bet you are clever too."

"She is, put up a class already" Ianto said proudly, "Gonna be a super star this one."

She grinned happily as her uncle gushed then slid her glass over "Please?"

"Good girl" Ianto crooned, filling it for her until the straw rose and she giggled as she knelt on her chair to suck some down.

"Crypto, you want some more?" Jack asked politely, "Some more potato and gravy maybe?"

The creature shoved his bowl along the floor with his nose and Jack lifted it, filling it with goodies as Gwen frowned and Rhys kicked her under the table. Hard. Of course Crypto saw and pondered this.

" **Ta"**

"You're welcome buddy" Jack smiled, used to different creatures and knowing this breed liked their food in a bowl and to be treated as the form they had chosen. Like role playing or something. He reached out and stroked the large head for a moment and then went back to his own meal.

"So, I'm on first watch" Rhys said after he had sat back and called uncle.

"I'll do the dishes" Owen offered, "You are always in that sink."

" **I didn't know he fitted"**

Owen looked down at the furry smartarse casually licking his chops and started to laugh, "Cheeky Ba…ger."

"Nice save" Tosh giggled "I'll dry."

"Well, I will go do a sweep outside than lock it all down and hand over, get some sleep and you wake me about eleven?" Suzie said as she pushed back her chair and everyone started to get ready for bed.

Gwen looked at Mica "Maybe a bath? I can help you and then read you a story like a nice aunty? Cuddles in my bed and I will lok after you."

Ianto froze as he was in the process of lifting Jack's plate to stack onto his own and he looked at Gwen, "I know how to, I have babysat her hundreds of times. You don't think a man should bathe his own kin?"

"I didn't mean it like that, just…she's a girl" she bristled although she clearly did mean exactly that and Mica solved the problem.

"Uncle Ianto tells me stories when he washes my hair, I get the finish when he has brushed it dry." She said firmly, "It's a thing. And I have my own beddy."

"Well there ya go" Jack said calmly, his voice low and almost dangerous, "Can't mess with a thing can we."

"No" Rhys matched the tone, "We can't."

As Ianto rose and the little girl followed him eagerly asking if he really had her clothes from the other room they always kept here for sleeps and if there was room for Crypto as Jack tuned to face Gwen with interest, "Got a problem?"

"No" she simpered.

"Good, because I don't like problems. Problems don't last long around me, I solve them one way or another" Jack said like he was discussing the weather, "You try to come between them and I will simply dig another hole, OK?"

Jack then rose and patted Rhys on the shoulder "Goodnight buddy."

As Jack wandered off Rhys glared at her across the table, Owen silently carrying pates as he and Tosh shared looks of amusement.

"Happy?" Rhys asked with saccharine dripping in his voice, "Let's see what else we can do to piss on our territory eh?"

Gwen rose with such force the chair flew back and she stalked off, Crypto stretching before he followed her upstairs. Rhys watched and then turned to Owen, "That dog is following her."

"Has been all day mate" Owen replied as he started to run the water, "He doesn't like her. You best hope she settles or it's not Jack that might be the threat. You forget something there."

"Yeah?"

"He's not a dog."


	8. seeing from another angle

Ianto found Tosh in the barn with her upper torso disappearing into the engine of the SUV. Her pert arse was waggling about as she grunted and cursed softly, determined to do whatever she was dong.

"Lost an earring?"

She straightened up and grinned at him, "Checking the oil."

"Thought that would be a Suzie Job" Ianto said as he sat on the bale of hay her jacket had been thrown onto, Crypto appearing from the side door to sit and blink slowly, Ianto now knowing Gwen was in the vegetable patch outside where Crypto could see her while also being close to him.

"Tosh, I have always made it a practice not to interfere in things that are not my concern but…things have changed. We change to adapt…I just…I see the way Owen looks at you and wonder if you are aware of it. We are still arranging rooms and sorting things when…time grows short. Life is more precious now" Ianto stopped talking as he glanced over at Crypto like he had heard something then he continued, "To love and be loved is something we all strive for in the end…I fear this is the end and you are unaware that Owen has feelings for you."

"Owen?" she blinks.

"Tosh…he lets Suzie use him because he feels unimportant. He looks at you and sees someone way above his pay grade" Ianto advised, "He does not love her, does not even like her but feels that is his place. She does not care either way, would rather give poor Andy a go it she could….or Rhys if she could only push Gwen under the wheels of a bus or something."

She giggled as she looked out to see Owen in the garden with Gwen, pulling a face at her as she tried to offer him a carrot like she was offering him a shit sandwich.

"Tosh, we can change things about with the rooms if…well…you need a double bed. There is one our here in storage we can bring in. Suzie can bunk in the living room on the pull out sofa or something…we can make it work."

"You mean…just move in with him?" she asked with her mouth gaping.

" **What not? You want to rut with him, you scent him all the time"**

"Crypto, that was…rude." Ianto growled, "For the…come on. That's not helping."

" **He likes her, she likes him. Rutting is…was good"**

"You miss her" Ianto said softly, "Sorry. You mate for life right?"

Tosh sighed as she realised this meant Crypto would never love again, even if they found another of his kind. She looked out at Owen again, her own Swan Song looming if things didn't get better out there.

"So… you and Jack, Rhys and Gwen, me and Owen…the fourth bedroom? For the little one?" she asked.

"No, she stays with us. The walk-in wardrobe was actually a nursery originally, a single bed fits." Ianto replied, "No…Andy. He needs space and he will definitely not share with Suzie"

She started to giggle at the image and nodded, agreeing Suzie would probably rather the downstairs living room anyway, the place to have weapons and security laid out. Poor Andy would have run a mile if he even suspected the conversation.

Tosh rose and headed out, calling out to Owen who perked up as he rushed to see what she wanted and Ianto watched with Crypto as she openly propositioned him, his shoulders sagging with the shock of sudden weight.

Then he whooped and punched the air before seizing her in a searing kiss that had others hooting and clapping.

" **Hope she is OK with that"**

"Suzie seems a big girl who will not care two hoots" Ianto replied and then paused to look at him with a frown, "You don't mean her do you"

Crypto grunted as he rose to walk after his quarry who was now moving swiftly down the rows of veggies heading for the house.

Seemed angry.

Ianto frowned as he suddenly realised what Crypto was seeing.

Someone piped at the post.

Huh.

Greedy bitch wasn't she?

.

.

.

.

So ends this section. The next one will start next morning with the new bed arrangements not pleasing everyone. I will call it… Diddums.


End file.
